Brian Brohm
Louisville, Kentucky | college= Louisville | draft= 2008 / Round: 2 / Pick: 56 | drafted_by= Green Bay Packers | teams= | jerseys= | retired = | credit = Joe Murphy / Getty Images }} Brian Brohm (born September 23, 1985 in Louisville, Kentucky) was a quarterback for the Green Bay Packers of the National Football League from 2008 to 2009. He was drafted by the Packers in the second round of the 2008 NFL Draft after an impressive college football career at Louisville. Battling for the backup role to Aaron Rodgers, Brohm lost out to Matt Flynn and was placed on the practice squad until being signed by the Buffalo Bills, with whom he currently resides. Amateur career Brohm announced his decision to attend the University of Louisville on January 20, 2004, picking the hometown Cardinals over scholarship offers from the Notre Dame, Tennessee, Alabama, Pittsburgh, Nebraska, Purdue, Illinois and others. His first season, Brohm was named Conference USA Freshman of the Year, despite not starting a single game. Brohm completed 66 of 98 passes for 819 yards and six touchdowns. After entering the game for at least one series per game as a true freshman, Brohm followed in the footsteps of father, Oscar, and brother, Jeff, by becoming a starting quarterback at the University of Louisville in 2005. His brother, Greg, also played at Louisville as a receiver. In 2005, Brohm passed for 2,883 yards and 19 touchdowns before suffering a season-ending knee injury in a game against Syracuse on November 25. He was forced to miss Louisville's last regular season game (a December 2 matchup against Connecticut) and was still in rehabilitation when the Cardinals lost to Virginia Tech in the 2006 Gator Bowl. Brohm injured his thumb in Louisville's September 16, 2006 victory over Miami. He returned as starting quarterback in Louisville's October 14, 2006 victory against Cincinnati. Before his injury, Brohm was one of two candidates at U of L for the 2006 Heisman Trophy, along with senior running back Michael Bush. The pair, both born and raised in Louisville, were dubbed "The Derby City Duo." In the 2007 Orange Bowl, Brohm earned MVP honors by leading Louisville to its first-ever BCS victory, 24-13 over Wake Forest. Brohm completed 24 of 34 passes for 311 yards, the third highest total in Orange Bowl history. Brohm had an injury-free season in 2007, completing 308 of 473 passes for 4,024 yards for 30 touchdowns with 12 interceptions, giving him a QB Rating of 152. However, Louisville struggled and finished 6-6, failing to make a bowl game for the first time in 10 years. Though The Sporting News projected Brohm as high as the top pick in the 2007 NFL Draft, and many other experts had projected him as going no later than the first round, Brohm announced on January 15, 2007, after a long period of speculation, that he would return to the University of Louisville for his senior year. Professional career 2008 NFL Draft The fact that the 2008 NFL Draft was infused with top-prospect quarterbacks whose playing styles are very similar to Brohm's was also a key argument for Brohm's possible entry in the 2007 draft, where the other first round-bound quarterbacks include the more diverse characters of Brady Quinn and JaMarcus Russell. However, Brohm eventually decided to return for his senior season for another shot at helping the Louisville Cardinals to a BCS National Championship. Brohm scored a 32 on the Wonderlic exam out of the 50 questions, tying Matt Ryan for the highest score among quarterbacks. Green Bay Packers Brohm was drafted by the Green Bay Packers in the second round (56th overall) of the 2008 NFL Draft, the first season the Packers would not have Brett Favre as the starting quarterback in 16 years. Upon being drafted, several analysts believed Brohm would be better than Aaron Rodgers, who was projected to be the new Packers quarterback. As a rookie, Brohm was the third quarterback on the depth chart behind starter Aaron Rodgers and backup Matt Flynn, who also was selected in the same draft. After losing to Flynn for the backup role, Brohm was waived on September 5, 2009. Days later, Brohm was signed to the practice squad. Buffalo Bills Brohm was signed off the Packers practice squad by the Buffalo Bills on November 19, 2009. He made his first NFL start on December 27, 2009 vs. the Atlanta Falcons. Buffalo lost the game 31-3. In the 2nd quarter of the same game, Brohm threw an 8-yard pass to Terrell Owens, giving the wideout his 1,000th career reception. Statistics }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # } color light}}; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} :Career statistics and player information from NFL.com External links * NFL.com - Brian Brohm profile * Louisville Cardinals - Brian Brohm profile Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers quarterbacks